


Like Grains Of Sand

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [80]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader laments





	Like Grains Of Sand

There were many things you allowed to slip through your fingers, be it things, dreams, opportunities, friends, people, and a great manner of untouchable, yet visceral emotions that you had thought you couldn't feel anymore. At times it felt like a handful of pebbles, other days it felt like sand, though if it were ever air, then perhaps it had come and gone before you'd known. Although you were at an age, where you were supposed to know better, you found that you usually didn't. Rick would tell you it's alright not to know something, for people learn from experiences and from mistakes, though you wished everyday that you'd make one less mistake than the last and that you'd someday run out of mistakes so you wouldn't have to mourn them anymore.

It wasn't fun to feel like a moron or to scrutinize yourself with the many expectations you had created in your little dream world in where everything was safe all the time. Yet, as ever Zeta-7 would take you into his arms and remind you of your many fine qualities, and make you brownies or sweets and ask you to help him in the garage if you wanted; all happy little distractions to keep your mind off of it. And usually, just as easily as those lost things had slipped through your hands in which you had been sad over, slipped away your current sadness, like the finest grains of sand. Maybe, all those things weren't so lost as you allowed yourself to believe, but misplaced. As Zeta-7 would tell you, “Treasure w-wouldn't be treasure if it was easy t-to find.”

And the more you were around him, the more you were inclined to believe it.

 


End file.
